Changes in life
by misakililin
Summary: this story is adapted frm kohaku river anime princess-chihiro returns back to the spirit world and finds haku and his twin bro meiou
1. Traveling back

Yo everybody! This is my first ever fan-fic so I'm kind of nervous:P The utmost credit for this story goes to Kohaku River Anime Princess as I've gotten permission from her to use her plot and her sequence of her story-so do read and review her fanfiction too! Arigatou! I would also wanna thank Izumi-shishou for giving me some ideas and re-editing some scenes in the story:) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Traveling back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clutching her books steadily in one hand and pulling her blue bag over her shoulders, Chihiro walked home when school ended. She was lost in her thoughts thinking about Haku. It had been a few years since she last saw Haku in the spirit world. She wondered to herself why it had been so long already and Haku still had not traveled back into her world to visit her. Each day she would wake up with anticipation and wonder if he would come that day, but when she went to bed at the end of the day, she would get impatient and sad. She shook away that thought as she quickened her pace and pulled up to the gates of her bluish-decorated house and greeted her mother, who was standing at the doorway.  
  
"Chihiro, we are going to go for a picnic! Do wash up and get ready! Quickly!" Chihiro shouted hai and rushed upstairs to change into a casual tank top and shorts as she brushed her hair. She rushed downstairs again and being the klutz that she was, she did not stop in time and ended up banging her face against the wall. "Owwww!" She moaned.  
  
"Chihiro! Come on!"  
  
Chihiro got in the Toyota and the family began driving down the road. A few seconds turned into a few minutes and a few minutes turned into a half an hour before they reached their destination. Chihiro was in a daze, between half-napping and half awake. She was not even conscious of the red building that her parents stopped in front of. "We're here!"  
  
Chihiro looked up, expecting to see a greenish-luxurious park, but she went pale white at the sight of the red plaster building that stood before her. Chihiro bounced out of the car and stared at it for a moment, mouth gaping wide open. "This is not happening to me. No." She thought.  
  
It was an unnerving sight but Chihiro had to protect her parents, from repeating the same nasty experience that happened a few years ago. She was intimidated. She fervently wished not to ever return to the Spirit World again. Chihiro's mother retrieved the picnic basket from the car and began to follow behind her father as they took their first few steps into the red building.  
  
By instinct, Chihiro ran in front of her parents and stretched out her arms, preventing them from walking further. "No!!! Outasan, Okasan, both of you CAN't go in!! please!!!"  
  
Chihiro's mother closed her eyes and replied, " Can you hear the beautiful and sweet melodious music in the background child? " Chihiro tried fervently to pull her mother away but her father had started walking closer and closer to the opening entrance of the spirit world. He had stepped into the tunnel and her mother did the same thing. They stepped into the tunnel and disappeared. Chihiro saw a beam of light flash past her and she too ran into the tunnel. As her foot touched the gravel inside the tunnel, she disappeared as well.  
  
Chihiro groggily opened her eyes as she sat up. She felt water all over her face and she figured that someone must have been splashing her face. Chihiro opened her eyes after someone splashed water in her face. She looked up and saw Haku! She was bewildered. The guy she had dreamed of day and night for years was finally standing beside her!!! "Haku!!!" She screamed incredulously as she touched his face to see that he was real and not an illusion.  
  
The boy grinned evilly at Chihiro. " No" His voice was much deeper than Haku's and he was dressed differently. His eyes were the same alluring emerald green but his hair was black and not dark green. " You are more beautiful then they said you were." He whispered in her ear. He bent down and kissed her.  
  
Chihiro watched in horror until she pushed him away and gave him a tight slap.  
  
Chihiro glared at him furiously and said, "Who are you?"  
  
There was a voice behind Chihiro that made her heart flutter, "My brother"  
  
Chihiro was bewildered. She turned around to face Haku and saw Haku glaring at the boy standing next to her. The boy stared at Chihiro and said out loud," Haku, haku. You should have told me how beautiful she was. All you said was that she was pretty, never that she was gorgeous."  
  
Haku's eyes turned fierce amber. "Get away from her, Meiou!" Chihiro was staring at Meiou with fear in her eyes. Meiou smiled evilly and jumped into the air. He floated out of Haku's reach and disappeared to nowhere.  
  
Haku glared at the spot where Meiou disappeared before turning back to look at Chihiro. His eyes softened. " Chihiro"  
  
Chihiro stood up and backed away from him. " No! Help me! Please! This can't be happening again!!!" She shook her head furiously as if she wanted to shake the realistic thought out of her head. She tried to conceal the tears in her eyes. She felt Haku put his arms around her.  
  
" Chihiro.you parents are fine" He gave Chihiro a reassuring smile. He knew that she was afraid. Afraid of being back in the spirit world. Afraid for her parents. But most of all, afraid of Meiou.  
  
" Haku...since when do you have a brother? Why is he so.?" Chihiro broke off, the fear evident in her voice.  
  
" Ever since Zeniba took over the bathhouse"  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened in bewilderment. She felt incredulous. " Zeniba took over the bathhouse?"  
  
Haku nodded and explained.  
  
" She created a brother who was supposed to be kinder and more helpful than me. You see, she still hasn't entirely forgiven me for stealing her Magic Seal. Anyway, she created another me and that is who Meiou is. However, he the opposite of what Zeniba wanted him to be. He is when Zeniba is in earshot, but when she isn't, he is a horrible little twin. At first, I was his best friend, however he became greedy and told Zeniba lies about me, so she would punish me and thus I was not able to leave. I'm sorry Chihiro, for having to make you wait to so long for me these few years. Anyway, he was friends with me long enough to find out about you. Ever since then, he made sure that I couldn't leave the Spirit World. It was because of his selfishness. He too isn't a spirit and he isn't able to leave the spirit world"  
  
Chihiro walked into the world of spirits with Haku by her side. She was bursting with too many questions: her parents, when she could return to the human and the adventures that awaited her. But she thought it was best to wait for answers. 


	2. Reminiscing

Yo everybody! This is my first ever fan-fic so I'm kind of nervous:P The utmost credit for this story goes to Kohaku River Anime Princess as I've gotten permission from her to use her plot and her sequence of her story-so do read and review her fanfiction too! Arigatou! I would also wanna thank Izumi-shishou for giving me some ideas and re-editing some scenes in the story:) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: reminiscing  
  
Chihiro walked slowly across the bridge next to Haku. She clutched his arm and held her breath. I remember the first time I was here.I had accidentally let out my breath such that the frog noticed and Haku had to distract them. What sweet old memories.Haku had remained silent throughout the whole trip after mentioning about Meiou. Chihiro was intimidated. What if Haku no longer liked her? Would he mistreat her? What if he hated, or blamed her for coming back? Doubts began flooding her mind.  
  
They crossed the bridge and Haku led her to the long staircase that led to the boiler room. This is truly the experience I would never forget. The first time I came here.I got so scared that I fled down all the way.this staircase must be at least 5 storeys tall! Whoah.  
  
Haku suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her. " Chihiro"  
  
Chihiro could not control the urge to cry and she felt a tear slip down her left cheek. She wiped it away quickly and then leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry Haku" She fell to the ground and sobbed silently in her hands. Haku leaned down beside her and put a comforting hand on Chihiro's back and held her in his arms. "Don't worry Chihiro. I promise to protect you and your parents."  
  
Chihiro felt comforted by Haku. He's still as sweet as ever. He protected me and told me the way to risk being being turned into a pig by Yubaba. Oh Haku.  
  
'Cause when there's you I feel home And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love.with you  
  
(Michelle Branch's I'd rather be in love with you)  
  
They entered the boiler room. It was still the same as ever. There were many boilers and the man with spider arms was sitting in his usual working away. Chihiro wiped away a drop of sweat that trickled down her face, that was caused by the intense heat in the boiler room. The flames of an enormous boiler nicely lighted the room. There was a clack of wood hitting wood. The soot balls were busy picking up small pieces of coal and lined up consistently to throw the small pieces of coal into the fire-boiler. Chihiro smiled to herself as she glanced at the soot balls. She and Haku removed their shoes. The soot balls rushed up helpfully to pull their shoes into their little holes.  
  
Chihiro followed Haku as they squatted and squeezed through the small door that led out of the boiler room. They continued walking in silence. Forgetting that she was wandering around aimlessly in the bathhouse, unwanted, she just strolled down the halls with Haku. Suddenly, there was a scream of a woman and Haku silenced her with a flash of bright light.  
  
Realisation struck both of them and Haku dove forward and pushed Chihiro under a tea-cart. The tea-cart had a cloth that covered four sides of the cart. Chihiro was fully hidden. The light faded. Haku found himself standing face to face with Meiou.  
  
Meiou smirked, malice in his eyes and said in a cool tone," Haku, were you screaming?"  
  
Glaring unpleasantly at him, Haku tried to keep his tone calm and replied, " There was a female servant, dear brother. Please stop assuming things!" Meiou looked around at the surroundings with shifty eyes. Haku knew he was looking for Chihiro and he replied in a restrained voice, "you didn't think I would drag Chihiro along with me to the bathhouse, with you waiting for a signal, would you? "  
Meiou glared dagger eyes at Haku and smirked. " Why dear brother, I was not looking for that human wrench. I was looking for the source of the problem that made the female servant scream. Why, I was wondering, surely it wouldn't be Chihiro's doing since she's - well-known in the bathhouse?"  
  
Chihiro instantly covered her mouth as she felt the tea cart moving. She peeked through the cloth and saw a servant pushing it down the hall, towards Haku and Meiou. Pulling her head in, she hoped fervently that Haku would notice and stop the servant.  
  
However, Meiou was the one who stopped the tea cart and paused in between the argument to check out some delicious food. He opened the cookie jar and fished out a cookie. "Mmhmm" he smacked his lips and ate the cookie. Haku was alarmed as his eyes shifted to the cart's cloth, but darted back up immediately as he saw Meiou's eyes on him. Meiou's mouth turned into a smirk. " My dearest brother" He threw the cover back on the surface, knocking over the cookie jar. " I did not think you would go through so much trouble. Just for a girl. Let alone a human."  
  
Meiou's hand shot down and grabbed Chihiro by the hair. Yelling in pain, Chihiro was forcefully thrown over Meiou's shoulder. Haku frowned and tried to grab Chihiro, but to no avail. Meiou jumped high into the air and landed onto the brownish wall rail. Within a second, he jumped across the huge opening in the middle to the floor above them and across. Haku sprinted to the railing and looked over. "Chihiro!!!"  
  
"Haku!!" Chihiro yelled back, helplessly tugging at Meiou's shirt to let her go. [Haku and Chihiro sound like lovers who are torn apart and yelling desperately for each other. Hmm]  
  
Meiou continued jumping and prancing around until he reached the elevator. As they got into the elevator, he dropped Chihiro down on the floor. Chihiro was sprawled against the floor. She picked herself up and glared dagger eyes at Meiou. Meiou was shocked for a second with her cold reaction towards him, but twisted his face into a ghost of a smile and grabbed Chihiro by the waist. " You look prettier with the smile you gave to Haku." He touched her cheek tenderly, " Why do you reject me when I am like Haku?" Lowering his head, he dipped in and kissed Chihiro gently on the lips, savouring every moment, savouring her taste. 


	3. The way to meet Granny Zeniba

Chapter 3: The way to meet Granny Zeniba!  
  
Chihiro tried to pull away from him, but the more she tried to pull away, the harder he grabbed and pushed her to him. Chihiro was sandwiched between his chest and his arms. The bell rang and the elevator door opened. Both of them opened their eyes and broke away from the kiss. Chihiro's eyes widened as she fainted in his arms. It was an unexplainable matter. Meiou carried her and positioned her on his chest, holding her by her waist and under her knees.  
  
Help me/ I'm falling/ Please catch me/ You're my light/ You're my hope/ I'm falling backwards/ Into the unknown future/ Can you save me?/ Gave me the light of hope/ The light of passion/ Please.  
  
" Chihiro! Chihiro!" Chihiro opened her groggy eyes and saw an umbrella- like figure in front her. She recognized the granny as Zeniba. "Zeniba!" She screamed as she rushed forward to give her a tight hug. " I've really missed you! I could do with some friends!" Zeniba chuckled and said," yes yes. I shall assign you someone who will take you to visit your old friends! Chihiro, meet Meiou! He's my assistant" Chihiro turned around, and saw a figure creeping out from the dark. He was grinning. Chihiro shuddered inwardly. I can't believe he's really Zeniba's assistant. How could she not see through him for what an evil person that he is? And I'm supposed to be with him for the rest of the day??? You might as well let me be kidnapped by someone else. Rather than having to face this stuck-up spoilt pig.  
  
" I'll leave you with him till 5 pm.I have some matters to attend to. I should be free after that and we can discuss our deal together, alright?" Zeniba gave her another hug as she exited the chamber-room. Deal? Huh? What deal? Oh well.I guess I'll find out in a few hours' time Chihiro sighed as she tried not to make eye contact with Meiou. " Well come along Chihiro. Let's go find your old friends" his voice was a silky tone which made Chihiro want to fall asleep. Chihiro got up from the bed that she was lying on and approached the door with Meiou.  
  
Chihiro suddenly felt a chill go down her back. A gust of wind made her hair float in the air. Cocking her head sideways, she saw Haku outside in his majestic dragon form. Remember the time.when I traveled to Zeniba's house and I got too worried about you and my parents? I was just so relieved when I saw you standing outside Zeniba's door. It was...total bliss. Oh Haku. She rushed to the door and tried to twist the doorknob. "Gosh it's stuck???!!!" She exclaimed in surprise. Meiou grabbed her wrists away from the door knob and stared straight into her eyes and said," Why do you want to see him so badly?"  
  
Chihiro stared straight back and replied courageously," Because I love him."  
  
Meiou eyes were burning with rage and jealously sliced through every blood vessel in his body system. He grabbed Chihiro forcefully and kissed her- right in front of Haku. Haku, who had transformed back into human form, managed to break open the door. He stared mouth agape at the sight before him. Chihiro tried fervently to push herself away from Meiou but failed. Meiou opened his eyes and he met Chihiro's eyes. There was a moment without movement and Chihiro felt her body going weak and leaned against Meiou for support. She clang tightly onto Meiou, her arms dangling around Meiou's neck. "Haku..help.." Her weak frail voice cried out.  
  
Haku's eyes turned into fury and commanded " don't touch her!"  
  
Meiou smirked and he licked Chihiro's neck flirtatiously. " Are you challenging me Haku?"  
  
Haku did not want this to turn out this way. He had thought of Meiou to be the perfect brother and confidant that he was previously. Now it seemed that they were enemies fighting over Chihiro. Why did it turn out this way? Haku shook away the thought and struggled within and said," Fine then! I shall defeat you and you are to leave Chihiro alone!"  
  
Meiou lay Chihiro on the bed, before preparing for the deadly fight.  
  
Haku punched Meiou severely in the stomach, causing him to yelp out in pain. Meiou laid his head on the red carpet, resting, concentrating. He tripped Haku by extending his foot forward. With Haku down on the ground, he grabbed Haku and body slammed him into the wall. A drip of blood trickled down Haku's face. The fighting went on for a few minutes before Haku collapsed to the ground. He was badly bruised from head to toe. His eyes had blue-blacks, his cheeks were bloody red, his legs were aching and he had a wound on his arm. Meiou grabbed a sword off the wall and advanced slowly towards the lying Haku. "This is it. Goodbye brother.my dearest brother."  
  
At this moment, Chihiro slowly opened her eyes and her brain cells took in the scene that lay before her. What's Haku doing lying there on ground? Oh no .he's hurt so badly!!! What's Meiou doing??? Why does he hold a sword in one hand? NO! I must -protect-..  
  
She forcefully pushed herself off the bed and rolled towards Haku. She put her arms around his neck and laid her body on top of him. Breathing deeply, she stared up at Meiou with pleading eyes and something else- hatred. She hated him for hurting her loved one. Bright tears glistened down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and rested on Haku. He would have to kill the both of them.  
  
Meiou stopped. He dropped the sword down on the ground and knelt down beside Chihiro. " Why do you think this highly of Haku, such that you would even sacrifice your life for him?" His voice was filled with hurt, jealously, anger and confusion. For a moment, Meiou sounded so vulnerable. Chihiro faced him and replied, " I have the same answer to your question. You just asked me previously why I wanted to see him so badly. I gave you an answer. I have the same answer for this question."  
  
Meiou's face turned into a snarl and he whispered harshly," He is a nobody. Let him die and find some true happiness for yourself" Chihiro glared back at him and refused to say anything. " If you think that highly of Haku, let me show you how much I am alike with Haku" He continued, the evil glint returned in his eyes as he pulled Chihiro away from Haku and held her in his arms.  
  
Chihiro turned to face him and screamed. Her piercing scream could shatter one million glasses at the same time. " I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD!" She slapped him. A slap that sounded sharp and crisp, in the silent atmosphere. Meiou held his hand self-consciously towards the cheek that Chihiro slapped and stared at her. Panting heavily, Chihiro backed away. Uh-oh. I've just hit him. What have I done? Well he was being so childish.I had to knock some sense into him. It seems that he isn't going to take it too pleasantly. What will he do? Why is he staring at me like that? I don't like his stare.his eyes are.strange. As Meiou took a step forward, Chihiro took a step backwards, fear getting the better of her. He was staring at her with cold eyes that seemed unreadable. He got closer to her and Chihiro had nowhere to go as she felt the cool hard surface of the door.  
  
Chihiro contemplated opening the door to escape. But that would mean leaving Haku in danger. If she did not escape, who knows what Meiou might do to her. She shuddered.  
  
Meiou crept closer to her and slowly lifted up her chin. " You." He whispered. Chihiro looked up and tried to read him, but she could not. " Something wrong with my name?" She taunted, her voice not above a whisper. He leaned in to kiss her. A soft delicate kiss planted on her lips. Just for her. Meiou's feelings were in a bundle of confusion, he was not exactly sure why he was reacting this way towards Chihiro. Something about her was special- perhaps that was why Haku was so smitten with her in the first place? Meanwhile, Chihiro was thinking of the ways to push herself away from him. I must remain true to Haku! No.why is he doing this to me??? It's not as if he really feels that way for me. 


End file.
